Ring Of Fire
by WittyWriter14
Summary: You've of heard that saying 'Witches and warlocks are for the storybooks', right? Well, this story is one for the books alright. This is the story of Cassidy Danvers.
1. One

**AN: SO first off I guess I should say that this is a somewhat sexual story but it's not just sentences thrown together to get right to smut. This does have a plot line and will be several chapters. Secondly, here's the trailer to my story. Just remove the spaces.**

**

* * *

**

His hand felt so wonderful as it gripped her waist tightly, the other tugging at her dark hair. She could feel him grinning against my lips before a devious smirk came upon his own and he pulled away. She was left panting, her chest heaving slightly as his thumb traced the outline of those sweet, bloated lips. This had been happening more and more often and yet Tyler couldn't bring it upon himself to feel guilty about the frisky actions he and his best friend's little sister committed every chance they could. They'd done everything but sex. It seemed no matter how much kissing, biting, and moaning that happened that sex still seemed like a taboo in the 'relationship' if you could call it that. He refused to let himself think that it was because he was afraid of screwing her first time up. He was by no means a virgin. But, it just seemed... different with her. It was strange how hard she could make him and yet she did nothing but bat those long lashes and moan when his lips hit _just_ the right spot on her neck.

His forehead leaned against her as his hands ran greedily along those perfect hips. "Fuck, Cassidy." He hissed into her hair as she shifted slightly brushing against his hardness. Her hand traveled to the back of his neck as she licked her lips. Cassidy ignored the fact that the tree bark was pushing into her skin through her shirt before kissing Tyler once more, barely managing to keep it chaste. She smiled as he reluctantly moved away from him.

"Is Little Tyler gonna be okay?" She asked with a chuckle to which he answered with a glare before he placed an arm next to her head before speaking as her dark brown hues met his icy blue ones. "If you didn't moan and squirm the way you did than we wouldn't have a problem." He said before slamming his hips into hers, eliciting a gasp from her. Cassidy's eyes turned black before she suddenly disappeared from Tyler's grasp, appearing a few seconds laters at the top of the hill that lead the back to the Spencer Academy parking lot. He shook his head as she gave a small wave and walked back to the party, her appearance not giving the slightest appearance that she given the youngest Son of Ipswich hormone's a wilds ride.

This... thing between them wasn't planned it just kind of happened. IT was surprising how a fire and a tutoring session turned into Tyler pinning her against carpeted floor and kissing her senseless before quickly pushing away from each other as his parents suddenly came home from their date. IT didn't happen again until she transferred from her performing arts school to Spencer Academy. He'd offered to help her move her stuff in, forgetting that when she got hot during the summer that she wore nothing but those jeans shorts and white tank top. Needless to say, they were attracted to each other.

They drove to pick up her brother in silence as his hand stayed wrapped firmly around the steering wheel crossed one of her legs over the other as she saw Caleb walk out the door. She unlocked her door before letting Caleb slide in. Her brother's dark eyes glanced at her outfit before speaking. "You know, if you're cold we could drive back to the dorms and let you put some jeans on real quick." He siad before coughing shortly. Cassidy rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Caleb, my outfit is fine. Layoff, the big brother mode tonight. Mmkay, boo boo?" She said with a short grin before looking at the road ahead of them.

Cassidy had let out of series of insults and frustrated sighs after picking Pogue up only to discover that Reid was _not _at his house. "How much do you wanna bet his off fucking the new girl from the Boston public. I think she's rooming with Kate or something." She said just as they pulled into the empty area near Old Dell Road. When she'd heard Reid's excuse for not being at his house she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She rolled them again when she heard the fury in her brothers voice as Reid allowed himself to billow down to the ground below them. Her name was the next to be yelled as she followed Reid and Tyler's lead and dropped down to the ground and finally walking to the party.

Cassidy was disappointed when the cops broke the party up not even fifteen minutes after they'd gotten there. But, not entirely though seeing as she'd 'accidentally' left her phone in Tyler's car and he was then 'forced' to give it back to her at the dorms. Which lead to them falling asleep in her dorm room after some 'tutoring'. Maybe, cops weren't so bad after all.


	2. Two

Cassidy awoke the next morning to find Tyler back into the jeans he'd worn the previous night before. "Mmm, leaving before I wake," She started before he turned to look back at her. He shook his head gently before kneeling down and picking his shirt up and slipping it on over his head. A frown dragging her lips down as his muscles were sudden;y much less visible than before.

"Nah. Gonna head back to my dorm, grab a shower. Probably head out and see where Reid is. What about you?" He asked before sitting down at the foot of her bed. "

I don't know. My mom said she needed to talk with me about something. Probably about Caleb's ascension this week. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I mean, I get that Caleb's never abused it or anything but neither did our dad until after he..." Cassidy said as her voice trailed off. It was a secret hidden by the five of them as well as their parents that William Danvers health had slowly started to deteriorate as his addiction to the power grew. HE was only 44 years old though he looked as if he'd lived a long, hard life. He seemed twice his age barely able to speak or move without winding himself. Cassidy hadn't seen him in almost a year.

"Cass, your brother isn't like your dad. He knows the risks, he's seen what it can do. Frankly, I think he's more worried about your ascension than his own right now." Tyler said as he watched Cassidy sigh softly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know. I mean, I've got another year and a half before I ascend. Caleb only has six days. Even if he is strong enough after his ascension, that doesn't mean the rest of will be. Not to mention Reid's always getting under his skin by using all the time. If any of us has the chance at becoming addicted, it's Reid. I mean, he must have been using big time last night. It woke us both up." She said as she stood and stretched her arms above her head.

It seemed like a never ending battle between her brother and Reid. Reid had always been the rebellious one of the group. Mainly, because Caleb was the good guy and he hated being like Caleb in any way possible, it seemed. Caleb liked a girl, Reid would have her in bed the next day. Caleb won a swim meet, Reid won a round of beer pong. The list went on and on.

"Maybe you could talk to him? Tell him to cool it until Caleb ascends. He's under enough pressure as it is. I don't need a brother with an aneurism at 17." She said as she leaned against the wall of her room. Tyler nodded before walking over and pointing to his lips with a smirk. She leaned forward slightly before pressing her lips against, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip gently before she pulled away. He gave her waist a small squeeze.

"You gonna be at Nicky's tonight?" He asked as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Maybe. Why?" She said innocently with a shrug of her small shoulder.

"Why do always answer a question with a question?" The blue eyed boy asked with a grin.

"Why do you always ask me why I answer a question with a question?" She said, batting her brown eyes innocently, a sort of silent challenge almost.

Tyler shook his head before kissing her once more. He nuzzled her neck softly before hitching one of her legs over his waist, his hands locking under the crook of her knee for a moment before he wrapped her other one around his waist as well. She kept their kisses as chaste as possible as he walked them over to the bed.

"What're you doing?" She murmured against his lips, all the while her hands were pushing off his jacket that he just put on not even five minutes ago. It seemed no matter how many times they did this, it always seemed like they needed more. She was his addiction. His sweet, delicious, innocent addiction. His jacket fell to the floor, his shirt coming off next. She flipped them with a strength she hadn't even known she had before leaning down for his lips. His hands tugged at the hem of her long sleeved shirt before pulling it over her head, letting his kiss the soft skin on her shoulders as he lowered one of the straps on her camisole. His other hand slid up her back, blindly working with the clasp of her bra as she furrowed her brows."Tyler..." She warned softly, slapping herself as it turned into a moan.

"Tyler.. Ty- " She began as his lips attacked her neck. He flipped their positions so he was on top before he began lowering her shorts.

"TYLER" She yelled before she pushed at his shoulders roughly. He looked down at her breathlessly, his eyes a much darker shade of blue than she'd seen them before. She shifted under his gaze before pulling her shorts back up to their previous position. He braced himself above her before realizing what had almost happened. He rolled off of her as he thought to himself silently.

It had never gone that far before. Never gone that far, that fast. He'd never got so caught up that he couldn't stop himself. She'd had to yell and push at him to get him to stop. What if he hadn't stopped?

Cassidy sat up before silently slipping her shirt back on before standing and walking over to the wall as she sighed softly before speaking.

"I thought you were okay with not going all the way." She said softly as she watched him lay there. His breath short as his ran his hands over his face before he sat up.

"I was- I am. I just- Cass, I'm a guy. It's hard to stop once you get going." He said as he slipped his shirt on over his head.

"Then maybe we just shouldn't 'get going' for a while then." She said shortly. He frowned for a moment before shaking his head.

"You said that this... thing between us would only go as far as I wanted. Maybe we just... need a breather. I mean, all we ever do is make out or hang out with the others. It's not like we're breaking up. I mean, it's like you said. We're not even in a relationship." Cassidy said, pretending to ignore the expression on Tyler's face.

"Listen, I've gotta get going. Tell your mom I said hi. And try not to worry about Caleb. " He said, as he slipped his jacket before exiting Cassidy's dorm.

'_Great. IT's not even noon and I've already got my daily dose of teenage angst out of the way._' She thought to herself before forcing herself to get ready to go meet her mother.


	3. Three

**Hey, guys. I hope the story isn't too slow right now. A few things about this chapter will be different the movie. But, hey it is fanfiction afterall. Thanks to all who favorited my story and such. Means a lot!**

* * *

For the past several hundred years the rules of the Covenant had only ever applied to the males, never once considering the possibility of a witch. Until Cassidy came along, the only women known in the Covenant were the wives that had birthed the mens children. So when Evelyn become pregnant six months shy of her sons second birthday, William along with Reid, Pogue, and Tyler's father had no choice but to look back into the Book of Damnation only to discover that the rules had overlooked something so simple as another birth. Realizing that it only said anything about the eldest male and not the eldest female, they were left to wait until Cassidy's thirteenth birthday. A fifteen year old Caleb and his parents had been waken by Cassidy's loud screams as the power surged through her veins. It killed the three of them that there was nothing they could do to ease the young girl's pain. So they waited and after she'd fallen asleep as the pain subsided. They'd known. For the first time since the Covenant had been formed, there was now an heiress to the power. Her mother and father had warned her how seductive her powers would become on her eighteenth birthday and it scared Cassidy. The power was already so... enticing. Multiply that by a thousand and whose to say that she wouldn't be just like her father. In a vegetative state in her forties and nothing but bitter agony to show for it.

Cassidy had ended up slipping into a pair of jeans, a gray blouse, and a blue blazer before walking to her car. She'd stopped twice, her head whipping around from side to side, after feeling like someone was following her only to see nothing but leaves blowing across the pavement and a few other students lounging around the parking lot. For a minute there, she'd hoped it was Tyler coming to tell her he wanted to talk. That was unlikely though. Baby Boy might've been the youngest out of the boys but he sure wasn't the most forgiving. Her eyes panned across the mostly empty lot before sliding into her car and buckling her seatbelt. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She'd been slightly on edge after reading about the dead kid found on Old Dell Road. The cause of death hadn't been announced yet. They said they suspected foul play though.

It was only when Cassidy heard breathing besides her own in the car that she turned her head to see a pale-ish gray darkling lunging at her. It was that dead kid she'd read about! She shrieked as she swerved slightly before coming to a loud halt. Her breathing was harsh and heavy as she felt sweat forming on her face. Her head snapped to the right as her phone went off. It was Caleb. She answered it to hear his breathing nearly identical to hers. IT meant only one thing.

"You saw it, too?" She heard him ask breathlessly. She replied with a short 'yeah' as she clutched her chest gently.

"We need to talk to Reid. I'm gonna call Pogue. Ask him if he's seen anything weird lately. Make _sure_ your at Nicky's tonight." He said to her in a firm voice. She reluctantly agreed before hanging up and letting her cell phone slip out of her hands as she attempted to ease her breathing. Her head leaned back against the back of her seat. She jumped slightly as the radio suddenly came on full blast from it's once static signal. Her hand reached to put her car into drive before speeding away from the scene and continuing to her mother's house. The ride was silent besides the soft purr of the engine before she finally turned the engine off as she sat in the driveway for a few moments. She swallowed hard before stepping out the car, the wind blow her hair back as she walked up the creaky steps of the mansion she hadn't been to in what seemed like forever. She entered with no knock to see her mother descending down the stairs, her silk robe dragging against the carpeted stairs.

"Sweetie, you came. I've missed my girl." Evelyn said softly as she and her daughter embraced for a short moment. Cassidy frowned when her mother seemed to have a hint of sadness in her movements. They way she brushed her fingers through Cassidy's hair and kissed her forehead before pulling away. Evelyn held her daughter by the hand as she smiled weakly. "Come. I have to show you something." She said as she lead Cassidy into the study that was once occupied by her father. Evelyn's shaky hands handed her daughter a picture of herself and her daughter when she was only but three months old.

"I remember when you were born. You're eyes were as dark as the sweetest chocolate, your hair softer than silk, you fussed whenever the nurses tried to take you away. I had always wanted a daughter. My wish came true when you were born. I think about the first time your father held you. He had been so stubborn about the fact that I was pregnant with a girl. It seemed impossible at the time but when he looked down at his little girl," She said before pausing for a moment.

"...the power, the Covenant, none of it mattered when he looked at you. You and your brother meant everything to your father. You were his little princess, your brother was his prince. But, we tried so hard to keep you from knowing about the Covenant. We both prayed you wouldn't become one of them." She referring to the power.

"But, we knew." She said softly as she sipped at her drink. Her tilted down to look at the floor as a silence filled the room. Cassidy could tell her mother wasn't telling her everything.

"We knew as soon as we heard that first scream on your thirteenth birthday, we knew. We had always known somewhere in the back of our minds that you being born with the power was possible. But we prayed and prayed that you would never have to go through it. The feeling of not knowing your own strength, knowing you could have anything and trying not to abuse it. We had hoped you would be spared of it... The addictiveness and the seduction that came with ascending. But, nothing could be done." Evelyn said as she lifted her glass to her lips as Cassidy scanned her eyes over the picture. She pursed her lips before setting it back down on her father's desk.

"Okay. But, what does this have to do with what you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked with a look of concern etched across her features. Her mother let out a sigh before sitting herself and her daughter down.

"The day before your thirteenth birthday your father and Mr. Parry discovered there was a page missing in The Book of Damnation. It says that if the chance of a full blood warlock's birth is ever possible that it is the key to continuing the Covenant. Everyone before you and the others assumed it was a myth. Until now." Evelyn said as she said her glass of the mirky liquid down and took her daughters hand.

"But, the only way that's possible is to have a warlock and a wi- Oh my god." She said as the sudden realization hit her.

"Yes. It's you, Cassidy." Her mother said to her before cradling her daughters face. A tear fell down her mothers aging cheek as she spoke to her daughter. Cassidy's mind was going a million miles per minute as she took in this information. How the hell could it be possible. A pure, full blooded warlock hadn't existed in centuries. "It can't be. Mom, it's not possible. A full blooded warlock can't happen unless a witch and a warlock are wed otherwise it's a bastard. It's against the law of the Covenant. I'm only sixteen, mother." She said but was cut off.

"Seventeen in April!" Her mother reminded her.

"Irregardless! I can't get married and I can't have a kid! I'm still a kid! This is insane!" Cassidy said as she struggled to rationalize this.

"Cassidy, don't you see! You are the key. You're the beginning! You are to bear a child of the Covenant when it's at its weakest." She said.

"No. I won't let it happen. I can't." Cassidy stood from her seat before stumbling back slightly and storming out of the place she once called home.

"You can't fight it! It's not your decision! It is fate, Cassidy!" She yelled after her daughter. It was only a matter of time before her daughter realized that she couldn't fight it. Maybe it wouldn't happen today or tomorrow or the day after that. But someday her womb would be carrying the first of the next generation of the Covenant. It was all a matter of time. That was all. Just a matter of time.

* * *

Tyler had made it to Nicky's later on that night, ready to make some bets, play some pool, maybe get laid if Cassidy didn't show up. He honestly didn't know what had come over him this morning. It was like he'd taken a page out of Reid's book. What if he had ended up forcing himself on Cassidy? HE shook the thought out of his head before noticing that Aaron and Brody walking, no doubt looking for an easy bet. Looks like they were in the wrong place.

"Garwin, Simms." Aaron spoke lowly as he leaned against the pool table.

"Up for a bet?" Reid asked, his voice sickeningly sweet. Aaron's eyes narrowed before taking out his wallet and placing it on the edge of the table.

"50 bucks says I can make a combo shot. I win you pay up, I lose... ah, who are we kidding?" He said as he shook his blond hair out of his eyes. Tyler's blues eyes rose to look to where Reid, Aaron, and Brody's eyes had traveled to. Fuck, Cassidy was here. Just his luck. It didn't help that was wearing _that _dress. That dress that clung to all the right places but was loose enough to be considered casual wear. "Easy Baby Boy. Drooling is for dogs. Right, Aaron?" Reid said with a tilt of his head as Tyler shook his own, forcing his eyes away from Cassidy who was now diving into a conversation with Kate. She acted as if she hadn't completely blown him off today.

* * *

"Hey! Where have you been? I stopped by your dorm today, you weren't there." Kate said as she offered a seat to Cassidy who simply smiled and shrugged before sitting down.

"Oh, I had to see my mot- I was just busy. That's all. Had to get a few things for my room. I got a single this year. I was terrified when I thought I might end up with Kyra. Thank, God." She said before noticing a tall, guy who looked about her brother's age walk up to their table before sitting down.

"Oh, Cassidy, this is Chase. He just transferred from Hastings. Speaking of transfers, here comes Sarah and your brother." Kate said looking over Cassidy's shoulder. Her dark hair shook slightly as she turned her head to see her brother and Sarah walking towards them. She nodded and waved at Sarah before leaning up as her brother kissed her cheek and turned slightly as she returned the sign of affection. She looked over at Chase as he began telling about the things he'd read about the kid who'd died after the party the night before. She noticed Kate beaming for some reason, but wasn't surprised when she then saw Pogue walk over to the table. Obviously not comfortable with Chase being near Kate. His eyes never left Chase as he asked if Kate wanted anything to eat. He left a moment later.

She'd ended up walking over to where the bar was to order a drink before noticing the boys gawking at a girl with her ass in the air as she leaned over for a beer. She shook her head before walking over and sliding in between Reid and Pogue, ignoring Tyler's uncomfortable shift.

"Blue, Cotton." Reid said slamming a bill down on the table.

"Mmm! Pink, Lace!" HE said before kissing the bill. She fought back a smile as he had bet on her underwear.

"Boys! That girl hasn't worn underwear since she was twelve!" Pogue exclaimed.

"I don't know, guys. Reid seems like the expert here." She said while wrapping her arm around his neck playfully.

"Well, maybe we could test that theory. How 'bout we bet on yours?" He said, kinking an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think so. Big brother is already on my case about my wardrobe decisions these days." She said with a chuckle. Truth was, she knew Tyler would win the bet, hands down. That would lead to questions and jokes of late night affair. Caleb wouldn't be too joking with stuff like that. Cassidy didn't say much after that. She simply stoood to the sidelines as she watched her boys and those creatures play pool. Her and Tyler's gaze would meet every so often. It was Cassidy who looked away each time.

But, it was Tyler who'd stayed behind when Reid , Aaron, and Bordy managed to get into a fight somewhere along the line. It was Tyler who had lead her outside with the words "Let's go and talk." To which she reluctantly nodded.


	4. Four

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Been busy with pretty much everything life can throw at you. Tell me how you like this chapter. **

* * *

Cassidy chose to ignore the eery silence that lingered between her and Tyler.

She chose to ignore the whoosh of wind that blew past them, the rustle of leaves sliding against gravel.

His hand reached to clasp around the back of his neck. The nervous habit he had formed over the years, appearing almost instantly. He felt the prickle of sweat against his palm before rubbing it off onto his worn jeans, the rough fabric rustling against his skin. Any move they made seemed to be heightened in the hypersensitive climate. The crackle of her deck shoes against rock and gravel made his eardrum twitch slightly, making the need to speak even greater.

"I really am sorry about today." He said. Pressuring a girl to have sex with him was an unfamiliar area to him. Apologizing for it... that was fresh, unmarked territory. The fact that she seemed a bit more uncomfortable than him added to the wooden atmosphere. The stabbing sensation in his gut worsened when she avoided his gaze.

"I know." She replied before crossing her arms over her chest. Her answer was curt and short, saying nothing more than necessary.

"You look really pretty tonight." Tyler began, the contrast of the white dress and tank skin sent his mind reeling.

"Thanks. Kate made me wear it. I forgot I even had it." She muttered softly, tapping the top of her shoe against the ground. Cassidy had never been this uneasy around him before, another foreign territory he wished not to explore. He yearned to give her a romantic moment, step closer and kiss the uncertainty away. But, this wasn't a romantic comedy and he didn't know how to make this awkward feeling subside.

Tyler took a step forward, his hand reaching out to run up the length of her arm, traveling to gentle grasp the curve that connected her thin shoulder to her neck. Her eyes met his for the first time that night, and for the first time he saw fear.

She was scared of him.

She was scared of him, of all people. Tyler 'Baby Boy' Simms scared her. The thought of Tyler bringing fear upon anyone was enough to make the most dedicated mime let a chuckle escape. It was yet another foreign area for both of them. Brown eyes that had once gazed at him with playfulness, perhaps adoration even, were now fearful. And that gave Tyler a sick, empty knot-like sensation in his stomach.

"I don't want you to be scared of me." He stated, forcing her to look at him. Cassidy's lips parted slightly, unsure of how to respond. What was she supposed to say to that? Okay, sure thing, no problem. This wasn't exactly an easy thing to answer.

"I don't either." Cassidy said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "A lot is going on right. Caleb's ascension, school's starting back, you and the others are graduating this year. Everything is just so chaotic and maybe what happened was a good thing. Maybe it's sign or something, to just step away from this... just for a while."

Tyler could only nod in agreement, feeling it best to let her make this decision. He took a baby step toward her, hands gliding down to wrap around her waist. "We both know this isn't going away. You and me... we fit. Isn't some unspoken rule that you're supposed to end up with one of the Covenant?" Tyler asked, brows furrowing together slightly.

_'You are the key. You're the beginning! You are to bear a child of the Covenant when it's at its weakest.' _Her mother's voice echoed in her head, the sudden reminder of their conversation enough to make Cassidy pull away from Tyler.

"No!" Cassidy immediately pulled herself from Tyler's grasp, her palms pushing against his chest. He stumbled back a bit, startled by the sudden change of mood. Cassidy glared angrily, grinding her teeth together for a moment. "I don't _have_ to be with you. Or Pogue _or_ Reid, for that matter. I'm not a thing. I'm not property of your little Covenant." She spat, taking a few steps back.

"OH, come off it, Cass. I'm trying to apologize to you!" He couldn't believe this. He was practically pouring everything out of him, trying to make sure she was okay after today and she picks a fight! "What the hell is your problem?"

"You! Ever since we started this all you think about is getting into my pants!"

"Today was the first and only time I ever pressured you."

"Congratulations. You want a lollipop for your discipline?"

They went back and forth, throwing out any and every insult that could come to mind before he uttered two final words.

_Fuck you._

It was this statement that made Cassidy raise an eyebrow, quiet herself just make sure she'd heard him right. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, taking small strides over to him until they were chest-to-chest. She heard his breath become shallow, his Adam's apple bob slightly.

"You wish."

Tyler Simms had been struck speechless by Cassidy Danvers.

Cassidy Danvers had put Tyler Simms into his place.

Reid Garwin had seen the whole thing.


End file.
